O presente perfeito
by Son Luisa
Summary: Estória da infância de Edward, Winry e Alphonse.


Capítulo 1: **A escolha do presente perfeito.**

Dois muito jovens aprendizes de alquimia quebravam a cabeça com o maior obstáculo que apareceu até hoje em suas vidas: Qual presente dar para a melhor amiga deles?

Os dois estão ansiosos para encontrar logo o presente perfeito. Afinal, em alguns dias seria aniversário da garota e ainda não tinham a mínima ideia do que dariam. Em seu último aniversário, Winry havia ganhado dos dois um lindo par de gatinhos de enfeite que eles tinham criado com alquimia. O de Edward havia ficado melhor do que de Alphonse, que ainda não tinha pego muito bem o jeito da alquimia, mas ela gostou mesmo assim. Eles estavam aprendendo alquimia com os livros de Hohenheim, pai dos garotos, que os abandonou. Eles tinham muito jeito para alquimia assim como o pai, o que surpreendia a mãe deles.

Eles não queriam dar outro presente feito de alquimia, queriam dar algo diferente... que a surpreendesse... principalmente Edward, em sua inocência infantil, ele queria dar um presente que a garota jamais esqueceria.

Após o almoço, Trisha disse que eles poderiam sair para encontrar o presente para Winry, o que fez os meninos se animarem e saírem correndo de casa. Os dois correram, correram, caíram, correram, procuraram coisas que agradassem a garota, correram, caíram mais, correram e correram ainda mais, até começar a anoitecer. Caíram deitados na grama de tanto cansaço enquanto olhavam as estrelas começando a aparecer no céu.

**Alphonse: **"E agora, nii-chan? Não achamos nada para dar para ela... não é melhor fazer algo com alquimia mesmo?"

**Edward:** "Nah! Vamos encontrar algo que ela vai amar, Aru."

**Alphonse: **"Mas, nii-chan... já está anoitecendo. A okaa-chan deve estar preocupada... e não precisamos achar hoje, ainda faltam uns dias..."

**Edward: **"Não volto para casa até conseguir o presente dela. Quero achar algo logo hoje! Não aguento mais de ansiedade!" –fala emburrado-

**Alphonse:** "Você gosta da Winry-chan?" –fala dando uma risada-

**Edward: **"Cl-claro que não! Ela é nossa amiga, não diga bobagem!" –fica encabulado-

**Alphonse: **-levanta e aponta para Edward- "Nii-chan ficou envergonhado, gosta dela!" –solta umas risadas-

**Edward:** "Já disse que não gosto daquela chata!" –levanta-

Edward empurra Alphonse de leve, mas o garoto acaba caindo. _"NII-CHAN IDIOTA!"_, ele grita enquanto corre para o mais longe possível. Edward fica meio emburrado com o que Alphonse disse, mas no fundo, sabia que era verdade. Ele se arrepende de ter empurrado o irmão mais novo e vai atrás dele. Alphonse costumava ficar sentado em frente à um rio sempre que brigava com o irmão. Lá era o lugar para ele pensar. Edward logo imaginou que Alphonse iria para lá e foi atrás dele.

Chegando lá, Edward vê Alphonse segurando algo e aparentado estar muito tenso. O jovem alquimista se aproxima do irmão mais novo para ver o que estava acontecendo. Alphonse estava segurando um filhote de cachorro que estava sem a perna esquerda dianteira. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido com aquele cachorro, foi algo muito sério. A parte onde deveria estar sua perna estava sangrando muito, então o acidente tinha sido há pouco tempo. Alphonse ao ver o irmão, corre até ele em prantos com o pequeno cachorro nos braços. Eles esquecem a briga que tiveram e voltam correndo para casa para mostrar à mãe e tratarem dele.

Chegando em casa, eles abrem a porta correndo e mostram o cachorro ferido para a mãe. Trisha pergunta onde eles o encontraram e Alphonse responde que ele estava abandonado desse jeito próximo ao rio. A mãe dos alquimistas chama um médico para cuidar do pobre cachorro. Em pouco tempo, um homem bate na porta da família Elric. O médico havia chegado. Os dois garotos chorando muito, principalmente Alphonse, levam o cachorro até o homem que começa o tratamento. Após muita ansiedade para saber como o cachorro ficaria, o médico termina e vai falar com os Elrics.

**Médico:** "Não precisa se preocupar, ela ficará bem. Ela deu sorte de vocês terem a encontrado logo, então não perdeu muito sangue. Já tratei bem da ferida e em pouco tempo ela vai se recuperar." –dizia enquanto limpava a mão com sangue do animal-

**Edward:** "Ela...?"

**Médico:** "Sim, é fêmea. E uma bela filhote!" –diz com um sorriso- "Bom, é melhor eu ir agora. Cuidem muito bem dela!"

**Trisha:** "Muito obrigada por tudo, doutor. E uma boa noite!" –abre a porta-

**Edward e Alphonse: **"Pode deixar que vamos cuidar!" –falam juntos enquanto acenam para o médico que vai embora-

**Trisha:** "Vocês querem ficar com ela?" –dá um sorriso-

**Edward:** "Nah, eu já sei o que vamos fazer com ela."

**Alphonse:** "O que, nii-chan?"

**Edward:** "Ela será o presente da Winry!"

Todos concordam que a cachorra seria o presente ideal para a garota. Edward estava animado por ter finalmente encontrado o presente inesquecível da sua amiga. Alphonse e Trisha conseguiam ver a animação nos olhos do garoto que estava ansioso pela chegada do tão esperado dia.

[continua...]


End file.
